


appointed to see this through

by anemonepetrie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonepetrie/pseuds/anemonepetrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cure has been found... The people of France are picking up the pieces... A brighter future lay ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	appointed to see this through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come away to the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789723) by [anemonepetrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonepetrie/pseuds/anemonepetrie). 



Five years have passed since the outbreak began.  Three and a half since they finally developed a viable cure, and subsequent.  The people of France were picking up the pieces.  Paris regained its life.  A brighter future lay ahead.  Enjolras returned to Paris with Grantaire at his side.  Once a nuisance, and a source of endless frustration, Enjolras now found himself depending on Grantaire.  He lost everything else five years ago.  The only thing that gave Enjolras strength through the first few months was the soft touch of Grantaire's hand, the brush of his lips on Enjolras' skin, the steadiness in Grantaire's voice.  Enjolras still dreamt of his fallen friends, his family.  Some nights, when he fell asleep listening to the rain fall outside their window, he'd see Courfeyrac strung up on that gate.  He'd see Combeferre gagging on his own blood, kneeling on the stark white floor of an underground lab.  Enjolras would shake in his sleep.  He'd whimper or cry out, and Grantaire would wrap his arm around him.  His lips would press lightly to Enjolras' shoulder.  He'd whisper to Enjolras that it was over and somehow his voice would make it through the nightmares.  Enjolras would calm once again and lean back against Grantaire's chest.

When the production of the cure first began, Joly was rarely around.  He was the expert on this cure and it left him exhausted and in high demand.  There was no time for his anxieties.  Two years after the outbreak, Jehan published his journal chronicling their experience, including Enjolras' account of Combeferre's death, and finding Courfeyrac's body.  The rebuilding process was slow but soon enough things returned to normal.  Marius and Cosette were finally married.  Their daughter was two now, and simply adored her father’s friends.  Cosette's father continued to help those transitioning back to their normal lives.  Five years later, and Paris was a bustling city once more.  Joly worked at the hospital, Bahorel worked at a bar a few blocks from their apartment.  Even little Gavroche was no longer a child.  He grew into a clever and resourceful, if not troublesome, young man of fifteen.

It was midsummer, and they were preparing for a celebration, to commemorate and honor the memory of those who died during the outbreak.  This was the third year such a thing was held in Paris.  People held parties in their homes. At night there were fireworks.  This year, Jehan suggested hosting lunch at a small park, and inviting those they knew from the camp.  He insisted that after everything they went through, it would be a shame to lose touch.  They were all agreed on the matter, and were surprised by the turnout.  Enjolras was sure that only a handful would show, as most of them were not from Paris.  Nearly all of the refugees they met those years ago, turned up with their families.

As soon as Marius and Cosette arrived, their daughter Eponine, who was excited because it was also her birthday, flew out of the car and made a staggered and unbalanced b-line for Enjolras.  He laughed and knelt down as she walked up to him.  "Oh my! You're getting so big!". He picked her up in his arms.  "Did Jehan do your hair?" he asked in reference to the girls blonde braided pigtails.

"Her father made an attempt," Cosette said with a laugh.  "'Ponine hated it and then cried until I fixed it."

"That's my girl," Grantaire said coming up behind Enjolras.  He put an arm over Enjolras' shoulder. "Throw a fit until you get your way.  Worked pretty well for me." He smiled at Enjolras, who rolled his eyes.

"Jeh- Jeh!" the little girl shouted, bouncing up and down in Enjolras' arms while reaching out as Jehan approached.  He took Eponine from Enjolras.

"I got you a present, 'Ponine." He placed a small purple flower into one of her braids. "Happy birthday!"  Jehan carried Eponine and followed Cosette and Marius as they went to greet her father.

"She's getting so big already," Enjolras said to Grantaire.

Grantaire nodded. He stood behind Enjolras with his chin resting on Enjolras' shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist.  "How are you? I know you didn't sleep well last night." The week of the anniversary was always hardest for Enjolras.

"I'm fine, Grantaire."  The sun was out and the sky was clear.  Even if Enjolras had trouble sleeping the night before, his spirits were raised seeing those around him.  There were nearly sixty people in all, gathered around tables talking and eating.  Enjolras smiled when he looked over the crowd.  Then he spotted a familiar face.  In the previous years, Enjolras never saw Cassel at any of the anniversary celebrations.  In fact, he'd not seen or spoken to the man since they left the camp four years earlier.  Enjolras' heart was lightened to see that Cassel and his wife, a beautiful woman with fair skin and dark hair, were well.

The lightness disappeared quickly though and was replaced by a stab to his heart.  As they approached a young boy ran out from behind his father.  The boy had pale skin with a familiar mess of dark brown hair, and glasses in front of his blue eyes.  It was like seeing a tiny Courfeyrac running about in Combeferre's glasses.  Enjolras was flooded by memories of his friends smiling and laughing, of Combeferre holding Courfeyrac much the same way Grantaire was holding Enjolras now.  He watched while Cassel spoke with Valjean.  "Enjolras?" Grantaire whispered softly in his ear.

Enjolras took a deep breath and turned around in Grantaire's arms.  He kissed his lips softly at first, then a bit deeper.  "You know I wouldn't be here without you, right?"

"I could say the same for you," Grantaire laughed.  "You saved me long before the world changed, Enjolras."

"I love-"

"COMBEFERRE, WE DO NOT CLIMB ON THE TABLES!" The voice belonged to Cassel's wife and it made Enjolras freeze.  He turned and quickly realized she was talking to her son.  “I don’t know where he gets that from,” she explained to Valjean with a fond laugh.

Enjolras' heart raced beneath his chest.  Grantaire could see the tears forming in his eyes.  They named their child, a boy born the very night Combeferre died, after _him_.  Enjolras wanted to laugh, since the boy was given a last name for his first name, but he couldn’t bring himself to even smile.  He watched and little boy run around as Gavroche tried to catch him.  Gavroche was tall now, nearly taller than Enjolras.  When he looked at Cassel's little boy with the unruly brown hair and glasses, and an irrepressible smile on his face, all Enjolras could see was the ghosts of his friends.  He was becoming angry, and he did not want to be bitter towards this boy.  The boy could not help the circumstances of his birth.  Enjolras knew he should be happy that Cassel decided to honor Combeferre, be he couldn't shake this feeling.  He couldn't help but wonder why this boy lived and his namesake did not.

Grantaire took his hand.  "I-," Enjolras whispered.

"We can go home if you like," Grantaire said softly.  "No one will mind.  They'll understand."  He turned Enjolras to face him.  "Let's just go home.  Stay in today."

Enjolras shook his head and he spotted Eponine standing near a small collection of presents.  "No. I'll be all right.  We can't leave. Its Eponine's birthday.  She'll be devastated if R leaves," he said with a faint smile.  Enjolras placed a gentle kiss on Grantaire's cheek.  "I'll be fine," he assured him and laced their fingers together.  He knew it would take time, but that excitable little boy was the future and Enjolras knew he could not be angry forever.  Combeferre and Courfeyrac both lived on in that child.  He smiled at Grantaire and kissed his lips quickly.  "I love you," he said as he led Grantaire back to the festivities.

****  
  
  



End file.
